Lanigan
Arlen Douglas is an Australian professional wrestler who currently competes for the CAW Action Perfected, Grand Temple Del Lucha Libre, PHOENIX, Lucha Libre Universal and Revolution X promotions under the stage name''' Lanigan and is also a graduate of the QPW Slam Academy. Lanigan is also a former member of True Virtual Wrestling (TVW), IWG, Ring Of Reckoning, The Power Plant, Professional Championship Wrestling, Offline Golden Wrestling,Queensland Professional Wrestling, ALPHA, Full Force Wrestling, True Puro, Prophercy, Pro Wrestling Alliance, New Age Horizons, Pro Wrestling R.I.S.E, International Pro Wrestling and Supreme Wrestling Organization leagues as well as making multiple commentary appearances for Lions Den and as well as a one off match appearance for i Wrestling Uncensored. Lanigan was also apart of the AES Grand Prix but got eliminated in the first round QPW Slam Acadmey: 2012 In early 2012 Douglas started training at the "QPW Slam Acadmey" which was located in central McKay just half an hour away from where Douglas was living at the time. Twoards the end of his time at the acadamey although suffering from a broken arm during ithe final months of training and the school's location to a new home Douglas's graduation was pushed to early january the following year '''Early Stages During Douglas' training (around the start) he made his professional debut against Alexander Rojas and lost via submission. Whilst training a total of 3 days a week Douglas and many students would be used for squash matches on the "QPW Slam" TV that airs in Far North Queensland and streaming services elsewhere. Douglas got his first pinfall victory on the 28/6/12 show when he pinned the debuting Mac McGrusky after Douglas hit the frog splash. Douglas was building hot momentum and on the 4/8/12 faced now long time friend Mark Shinomori (Angel Gaines) who was over at QPW after he left japan. Lanigan/Gaines Best of Five On the 4/8/12 edition of "Slam" Gaines made his debut against a then contender for the TV Title Arlen Lanigan. Gaines won the first bout and both men showed respect and friendship after the match. The following day Douglas got the news that him and Gaines will be doing a Best of Five match series on Slam with the match the night before being the first match. Douglas never won a match in the series with match 3 ending in count out, match 5 ending in a draw and matches 1,2,4 ending with Gaines getting a submission victory Injury/Feud with Fidel Douglas got his first ever injury during training but made a appearance on the 1/9/12 show airing his frustrations on the Best of Five when the "Columbian Commander" Fidel made his return taking out Douglas with a chair shot followed up with a uranage which put Douglas out with a concussion (this was a cover up for his arm injury). Douglas returned two weeks after by screwing Fidel out of his World Championship Match against David McCrea Jr. After three weeks of Douglas doing a tour in Canada He returned to face Fidel in a Tables match where winner gets a shot at the world title at the Brisbane super show headlined with Vernon Pryce taking on Seme Babatunde Feud with Phoenix/Departure At the 28/10/12 super show Douglas was heading towards the biggest moment in his career. his first shot at a world title against then QPW World Champion Amiri Vegas. Douglas was getting ready to end the match with the Frog Splash (finisher) untill James Phoenix pulled Lanigan's leg and Lanigan ended up falling off of the top rope into the announcers table. The following week a Shoot Promo went up on the QPW website with Douglas stating that "This beef has been going on way before we were wrestlers" and Douglas mention high school and primary school. Phoenix denied this allegation and stated that "i dont know what Arlen's beef is with me besides the incident at the super show. we were good friends and was a friend to everybody". 4/11/12 saw Douglas taking on Phoenix in a tag match with a partner of his choice. However the match never made it to the ring. moments before Douglas said in a promo that James dosnt deserve to be in this match. and followed that statement up with "if he wants to be in the same ring as me he would have to face me like a man one on one". Phoenix later on grabbed the mic and mocked Douglas due to him leaving the company in January. This would lead to Douglas attacking Phoenix with a lead pipe. Douglas' final match was announced on the QPW Xmas Show. Douglas stated that he will be facing the "British boy wonder of boredom" at the end of January in a TLC match. Phoenix was out of action till the first week of January due to the injury sustained by the attack caused by Douglas. The next week was the TLC match between the two. For the first time ever a non title TLC match was the main event of a QPW show. Douglas ended up winning but halfway through the match both men sustained a injury from a table bump. Douglas sustained a broken nose and Phoenix sustained a ruptured eye socket. This marked the last match of Douglas in a Australian ring until ALPHA. Return Lanigan in recent times has considered going back to his home promotion for one more match in January 2017. Lanigan has stated that "Im always looking to come back to do one more match for them, but am still undecided on what that time and match that will be. The fans want a Phoenix/Lanigan rematch or for me to go for the world title but that is completely up to the time. If i do come back it will be in January." ALPHA (2013 - 2015) Lanigan didn't get around the industry that much until getting contracted to an Australian wrestling promotion known as ALPHA. At the companys first event Lanigan made his league debut defeating Shaddy Ortiz via a pinfall. After that ALPHA will continue to do un televised house shows in small and major arenas. In january of 2014 Douglas changed from a Face to a Heel as he debuted his new gimmic as the "Melbourne Nightmare" and unoffically "The Freddy Kruger of Professional Wrestling". Douglas started to use more unorthodox methods of Wrestling as he used the ring as a weapon and used a mix of many styles of Wrestling. Douglas at this point was also the promotion's go to guy for hardcore matches. The gimmic has only had one recorded match that aired on YouTube has he took on former EWE member Brodie Garcia in a winning effort. On the first edition of the televised Fallout show, Douglas lost a fatal four way match against Chris Ventus for the Australasian title via a catching DDT. Everette Warren and Shaddy Ortiz were also in the match. On Episode two Douglas was scheduled to team up with his tag team partner Chris Ventus against a mystery team, later revealed to be the Macho World Order (Franklin Eberdean & Ezio Gallinie), however Ventus was attacked backstage and was replaced by Dennis Hudson with the two gaining a winning effort. Hudson left the company after rumor went around that he was on painkillers that wernt percribed to him or approved by the Australian Institute of Sport and ALPHA. On the third episode of Fallout Douglas was the fifth participant in the Fight To Survive six man extreme rules gauntlet match. Lanigan pinned Dan Daichi but was defeated by Alex Stryder in the finals. In January of 2015 ALPHA filed for bankruptcy. True Puro (2014-2016) On the 1st of January 2014 Lanigan signed his contract with True Puro and had his debut match with Joshua Phenoix as his partner. The two ended up losing to the team of Smooth and Elija Endo. Lanigan since then hasnt done much touring with True Puro due to the company touring schedule being all over the place and refusing to face AJ Adams. Lanigan returned in 2016 to compete alongside Dallas Blake to score a victory over Casper Storms & Cashius Storms Full Force Wrestling/The Power Plant/Pro Wrestling Aiance (2013-2016) The Frontline Xmas Special During late December of 2013 Lanigan got booked at the last second for DieHard's show "The Power Plant". Lanigan got booked in the Opening match against Anthony Guerrero Jnr. After months of successfully winning against Jnr DieHard gave him a call about competing on TPP full time in which Lanigan accepted. After a few week's TPP would close the doors with Lanigan not debutin Full Force Wrestling After TPP closed Lanigan was one of the first of the "New Talent" to get signed to FFW and got scheduled to get debut after the first CPV. Lanigan won two matches via Pinfall before having a match with rival Sullivan at "EndGame" Lanigan ended up losing via Disqualification. After the actions Lanigan got suspended by FFW Staff and got released as of February 2015 Pro Wrestling Alliance Lanigan would debut for PWA being defeated by Draven in the first round of the championship tournament. Lanigan recived a minor concussion during the match which made him want to resign from PWA. he has stated privatley that "After the first match at PWA i decided to not really care about wrestling. when i was out i was still on the payroll for the first three episodes. i decided to leave the day of the CPV but i did tell DieHard and x2Twisted a week later" This Is Wrestling (2017) Category:Wrestler